The present invention relates to a molding material comprising a dry blend of a styrenic resin, a process for producing moldings using the molding material and the moldings produced thereby. More particularly, it is concerned with a molding material comprising a dry blend of a styrenic polymer having an atactic configuration and a styrenic polymer having a mainly syndiotactic configuration and specific physical properties; a process for producing moldings using the molding material; and the moldings produced thereby.
A styrenic polymer which has an atactic configuration hereinafter sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9catactic polystyrenexe2x80x9d) and which is produced by radical polymerization has heretofore been used for a variety of applications because of its availability at a low cost. However, the aforesaid atactic polystyrene, which is non-crystalline because of its atactic configuration in stereostructure, is not necessarily satisfactory in regard to solvent resistance, thus restricting its applicable field as a molding material. A resin composition of the atactic polystyrene and a polyphenylene ether blended therewith is known, but likewise it is not necessarily satisfactory in regard to solvent resistance.
In order to improve the solvent resistance, there has been adopted a method in which styrene is copolymerized with a polar monomer such as acrylonitrile, methacrylates, acrylates, maleic anhydride and maleimides. However, the copolymer thus obtained has involved such problems as random copolymerization ratio being limited, low productivity, unfavorable color tone, malodor and difficulty in recycling by mixing with an other styrenic resin.
It being so, as an alternative for non-crystalline atactic polystyrene, crystalline syndiotactic polystyrene was developed, and further, there are proposed resin compositions each comprising the syndiotactic polystyrene and other resin blended there with so as to improve heat resistance thereof {Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos.104818/1987(Showa-62), 257948/1987 (Showa-62), 257950/1987(Showa-62), 182344/1989(Heisei-1), etc.}.
Nevertheless, the problems still remain unsolved in that in the case of producing a styrenic resin composition by blending the atactic polystyrene with the syndiotactic polystyrene, it is necessary to carry out melt kneading prior to the production of the composition by molding in order to sufficiently manifest such physical properties as solvent resistance and mechanical strength, and carry out molding working of the composition at a temperature higher than a molding working temperature of a conventional atactic polystyrene, thereby deteriorating the molding cycle and causing sinks at thick-walled portions.
In such circumstances; an object of the present invention is to provide a molding material which is capable of affording moldings that are excellent in solvent resistance and mechanical strength in the case of molding a styrenic polymer, even if molding working is carried out at a molding working temperature of a conventional atactic polystyrene, dispensing with a melt kneading step; a process of producing the moldings which use the aforesaid the molding material, and in which the molding cycle is shortened and the production cost is curtailed.
As a result of investigation accumulated by the present inventors in order to solve the foregoing problems involved in the prior arts, it has been found that it is made possible to obtain moldings excellent in various physical properties such as solvent resistance and mechanical strength, even if molding is carried out at a molding working temperature of a conventional atactic polystyrene, dispensing with a melt kneading step, by blending an atactic polystyrene with a syndiotactic polystyrene endowed with specific physical properties. The present invention has been accomplished by the aforesaid findings and information.
That is to say, the present invention is summarized as follows.
{1} A molding material which comprises a dry blend of 10 to 95% by weight of a (A) styrenic polymer having atactic configuration and 2 to 90% by weight of a (B) styrenic polymer which has a melting point of 250xc2x0 C. or lower, a weight average molecular weight of at most 200,000 and mainly syndiotactic configuration.
{2} The molding material as defined in item {1} in which the styrenic polymer having mainly syndiotactic configuration as the component (B) has a melting point of 245xc2x0 C. or lower, and is blended in an amount of 5 to 90% by weight.
{3} The molding material as defined in item {1} in which the styrenic polymer having mainly syndiotactic configuration as the component (B) has an initial relative crystallinity as measured with a differential scanning calorimeter being at most 60%.
{4} A process for producing a molding which comprises molding the molding material as defined in any of items {1} to {3} at a a resin temperature of 260xc2x0 C. or lower.
{5} A molding which is produced by the process as defined in item {4}.
The present invention is constituted of a molding material which comprises a dry blend of 10 to 95% by weight of a (A) styrenic polymer having atactic configuration and 2 to 90% by weight of a (B) styrenic polymer having a melting point of 250xc2x0 C. or lower, a weight average molecular weight of at most 200,000 and mainly syndiotactic configuration.
As the styrenic polymer having atactic configuration as the component (A) to be used in the present invention, use is made of an atactic polystyrene which is produced by any of solution polymerization, bulk polymerization, suspension polymerization and bulk-suspension polymerization. As a monomer to be used as a starting material for the atactic polystyrene, use is made of an aromatic vinyl compound represented by the general formula (1): 
wherein R is independently of one another, is a substituent group having at least one atom selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, carbon atom, oxygen atom, nitrogen atom, sulfur atom, phosphorus atom, selenium atom, silicon atom and tin atom; m is an integer of 1 to 3; and when m is plural, each R may be same or different. The atactic polystyrene may be a copolymer of the forgoing aromatic vinyl monomer and an other vinyl monomer copolymerizable with at least one aromatic vinyl monomer or rubbery polymer. Also, the atactic polystyrene may be a hydride of the polymer or the copolymer, or a mixture thereof.
Examples of the aromatic vinyl compound represented by the general formula (1) include styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, methylstyrene, ethylstyrene, isopropylstyrene, tert-butylstyrene, phenylstyrene, vinylstyrene, chlorostyrene, bromostyrene, fluorostyrene, chloromethylstyrene, methoxystyrene and ethoxystyrene. Of these are particularly preferable styrene, p-methylstyrene, m-methylstyrene, p-tert-butylstyrene, p-chlorostyrene, m-chlorostyrene and p-fluorostyrene. Any of those may be used alone or in combination with at least one other.
Examples of an other vinyl monomer copolymerizable with the aromatic vinyl compound include vinylcyanide compounds such as acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile; acrylic esters such as methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, propyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, amyl acrylate, hexyl acrylate, octyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, cyclohexyl acrylate, dodecyl acrylate, octadecyl acrylate, phenyl acrylate and benzyl acrylate; methacrylic esters such as methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, amyl methacrylate, hexyl methacrylate, octyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, dodecyl methacrylate, octadecyl methacrylate, phenyl methacrylate and benzyl methacrylate; and maleimide based compounds such as maleimide, N-methyl maleimide, N-ethyl maleimide, N-butyl maleimide, N-lauryl maleimide, N-cyclohexyl maleimide, N-phenyl maleimide and N-(p-bromophenyl) maleimide.
Examples of rubbery polymers copolymerizable with the aromatic vinyl compound include polybutadiene, styrene-butadiene copolymer, acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer, diene-based rubber such as polyisoprene, ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer, ethylene-xcex1-olefin-polyene copolymer, non-diene based rubber such as polyacrylic esters, styrene-butadiene block copolymer, hydrogenated styrene-butadiene block copolymer, ethylene-propylene elastomer, styrene-graft-ethylene-propylene elastomer, ethylenic ionomer resin and hydrogenated styrene-isoprene copolymer.
The molecular weight of the atactic polystyrene to be used as the foregoing component (A) is not specifically limited but is generally at least 10,000, preferably at least 50,000 expressed in terms of weight average molecular weight. The atactic polystyrene having a weight average molecular weight of less than 10,000 is unfavorable because of deteriorated thermal and mechanical properties of the molding produced therefrom. Likewise, the molecular weight distribution thereof is not specifically limited in its wideness and narrowness, but various molecular weight distributions are applicable thereto.
Moreover, in order to enhance the impact resistance of the moldings to be produced in the present invention, a rubbery elastomer may be used as part of and in combination with the component (A) according to the purpose. Specific examples of usable rubbery elastomer include natural rubber, polybutadiene, polyisoprene, polyisobutylene, neoprene, polysulfide rubber, thiokol rubber, acrylic rubber, urethane rubber, silicone rubber, epichlorohydrin rubber, styrene-butadiene block copolymer (SBR), hydrogenated styrene-butadiene block copolymer (SEB, SEBC), styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer (SBS) hydrogenated styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer (SEBS), styrene-isoprene block copolymer (SIR), hydrogenated styrene-isoprene block copolymer (SEP), styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer (SIS), hydrogenated styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer (SEPS), ethylene-propylene rubber (EPM), ethylene-propylene diene rubber (EPDM), core shell type granular elastomer such as butadiene-acrylonitrile-styrene-core shell rubber (ABS), methyl methacrylate-butadiene-styrene-core shell rubber (MBS), methyl methacrylate-butyl acrylate-styrene-core shell rubber (MAS), octyl acrylate-butadiene-styrene-core shell rubber (MABS), alkyl acrylate-butadiene-acrylonitrile-styrene-core shell rubber (AABS), butadiene-styrene-core shell rubber (SBR), siloxane-containing core shell rubber typified by methyl methacrylate-butyl acrylate-siloxane and rubber formed by modifying any of the foregoing rubber. Of these are particularly preferably used SBR, SEB, SEBS, SIR, SEP, SIS, SEPS, core shell rubber, EPM, EPDM and rubber formed by modifying any of the rubber just mentioned. Any of the above-exemplified rubbery elastomers may be used alone or in combination with at least one other.
The blending proportion of the rubbery elastomers to be used as part of the component (A) is at most 80%, preferably at most 60%, more preferably at most 50% each by weight, since a blending proportion of more than 80% by weight sometimes causes deterioration in solvent resistance and modulus of elasticity.
Further, in order to enhance the heat resistance of the molding material in the present invention, polyphenylene ether may be blended as part of the component (A). The polyphenylene ether to be used is preferably any of those as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,874, 3,306,875, 3,257,357 and 3,257,358. The aforesaid polyphenylene ether is prepared by oxidation coupling reaction in which a phenolic compound having at least one substituent group is made into a homopolymer or copolymer in the presence of a copper amine complex. Preferably usable copper amine complex is that derived from a primary amine, a secondary amine or a tertiary amine.
Examples of the polyphenylene ether suitable for use as part of the component (A) include poly(2,3-dimethyl-6-ethyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-methyl-6-chloromethyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-methyl-6-hydroxyethyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-methyl-6-n-butyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-ethyl-6-isopropyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-ethyl-6-n-propyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2,3,6-trimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly{2-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-1,4-phenylene ether}, poly(2-bromo-6-phenyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-phenyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-chloro-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-methyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-chloro-6-ethyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-chloro-6-bromo-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2,6-di-n-propyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-methyl-6-isopropyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-chloro-6-methyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2-methyl-6-ethyl-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2,6-dibromo-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2,6-dichloro-1,4-phenylene ether), poly(2,6-diethyl-1,4-phenylene ether) and poly(2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether). Of these, poly(2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether) is particularly preferable.
Moreover, there may be used not only a homopolymer of a phenolic compound but also a copolymer of two or more thereof. Further, the homopolymer and copolymer may be modified with a modifying agent such as maleic anhydride or fumaric acid. Also there may be used a graft copolymer or block copolymer of an aromatic compound such as styrene and any of the foregoing polyphenylene ether.
The molecular weight as expressed in terms of intrinsic viscosity in chloroform at 25xc2x0 C. of the polyphenylene ether to be used there is preferably at most 0.5 deciliter, more preferably at most 0.45 deciliter. The reason is that polyphenylene ether having an intrinsic viscosity of more than 0.5 deciliter, when blended therein, sometimes brings about lowered fluidity of the molding material at the time of molding.
The blending proportion of the polyphenylene ether as part of the component (A) is in the range of 5 to 80% by weight, preferably 10 to 60% by weight based on the total weight of the component (A). The blending proportion thereof, when being less than 5% by weight, leads to insufficient effect on enhancing the heat resistance, whereas the blending proportion thereof, when being more than 80% by weight, some times brings about deteriorated fluidity of the molding material at the time of molding.
Next, the syndiotactic configuration in a styrenic polymer having mainly syndiotactic configuration means that its stereo-structure is of syndiotactic configuration, namely, the stereo-structure in which phenyl groups or substituted phenyl groups as side chains are located alternately at opposite direction relative to the main chain consisting of carbon-carbon bonds. In this case, the tacticity is quantitatively determined by the nuclear magnetic resonance method (13C-NMR method) using carbon isotope. The tacticity as determined by 13C-NMR method can be denoted in terms of proportions of structural units continuously connected to each other, namely, a diad in which two structural units are connected to each other, a triad in which three structural units are connected to each other and a pentad in which five structural units are connected to each other. The styrenic polymers having such syndiotactic configuration as stated in the present invention usually means styrenic polymers or copolymers each having such a syndiotacticity as determined by 13C-NMR method that the proportion of racemic diad is at least 75%, preferably at least 85%, or the proportion of racemic pentad is at least 30%, preferably at least 50%.
Examples of such styrenic polymers or copolymers include polystyrene, poly(alkylstyrene), poly(halogenated styrene), poly(halogenated alkylstyrene), poly(alkoxystyrene), poly(vinyl benzoate), hydrogenated polymers thereof, the mixture thereof, and copolymers containing the polymers as main components.
Specific examples of the poly(alkylstyrene) include poly(methylstyrene), poly(ethylstyrene), poly(isopropylstyrene), poly(tert-butylstyrene), poly(phenylstyrene), poly(vinylnaphthalene) and poly(vinylstyrene). Examples of the poly(halogenated styrene) include poly(chlorostyrene), poly(bromostyrene) and poly(fluorostyrene). Examples of the poly(halogenated alkylstyrene) include poly(chloromethylstyrene). Examples of the poly(alkoxystyrene) include poly(methoxystyrene) and poly(ethoxystyrene). Of these are particularly preferable polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(m-methylstyrene), poly(tert-butyl-styrene), poly(p-chlorostyrene), poly(m-chlorostyrene), poly(p-fluorostyrene), hydrogenated polystyrene and the copolymers containing the structural units thereof.
In regard to the process for producing the styrenic polymer having mainly syndiotactic configuration, a well known process is applicable thereto, for instance, a process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos.187708/1987 (Showa-62), wherein such styrenic polymer is produced by polymerizing a styrenic monomer in the presence or absence of a solvent such as an inert hydrocarbon by using a catalyst comprising a titanium compound and a condensation product of water and trialkylaluminum. In addition, the poly(halogenated alkylstyrene) and the hydrogenated polymers thereof can be produced by the process described, for instance, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos.46912/1989 (Heisei-1) and 178505/1989 (Heisei-1).
The styrenic polymer having mainly syndiotactic configuration to be used as the component (B) of the molding material according to the present invention, which is obtainable in the above-mentioned manner, has a melting point of 245xc2x0 C. or lower and a weight average molecular weight of at most 200,000. The weight average molecular weight is measured at 135xc2x0 C. by gel permeation method using trichlorobenzene as a solvent.
The use of the polymer as the component (B) having a melting point of higher than 250xc2x0 C. in an attempt to mold the mixture obtained by dry blend with the aforesaid atactic polystyrene as the component (A) at a molding temperature of ordinary atactic polystyrene, brings about deterioration in solvent resistance and mechanical strength due to insufficient mixing in a cylinder of a molding machine. Thus the polymer as the component (B) has a melting point of preferably 245xc2x0 C. or lower.
Likewise, the use of the polymer as the component(B) having a weight average molecular weight of more than 200,000 in an attempt to mold the mixture obtained by dry blend with the aforesaid atactic polystyrene as the component (A) at a molding temperature of ordinary atactic polystyrene, brings about deterioration in solvent resistance and mechanical strength due to insufficient mixing in a cylinder of a molding machine.
Moreover, the preferably usable polymer as the component(B) is that having an initial relative crystallinity as measured with a differential scanning calorimeter being at most 60% preferably at most 50%, more preferably at most 40%. The use of the polymer as the component (B) having an initial relative crystallinity of at most 60% in an attempt to mold the mixture obtained by dry blend with the aforesaid atactic polystyrene as the component (A) at a molding temperature of ordinary atactic polystyrene, brings about improvement in melt characteristics for the molding material in a cylinder of a molding machine and besides, improvement in solvent resistance and mechanical strength for the moldings obtained, as compared with the polymer as the component (B) having an initial relative crystallinity of more than 60%.
In addition, there may be used the component (B) blended with any of rubbery components, other resins and additives. Specific examples of the rubbery components include diene based rubber such as styrene-butadiene copolymer and acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer, non-diene based rubber such as ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer, ethylene-xcex1-olefin-polyene copolymer and polyacrylic ester, styrene-butadiene block copolymer (SB), styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer (SBS), styrene-isoprene block copolymer (SI), styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer (SIS), hydrogenated styrene-butadiene block copolymer (SEB), hydrogenated styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer (SEBS), ethylene-propylene elastomer, ethylene-graft-ethylene-propylene elastomer, ethylenic ionomer resin, hydrogenated styrene-isoprene block copolymer(SEP) and hydrogenated styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer (SEPS). Of these are particularly preferably used ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer, SB, SBS, SI, SIS, SEBS and SEPS. Any of the above-exemplified rubbery elastomers may be used alone or in combination with at least one other.
With regard to the blending proportion of the atactic polystyrene as the component (A) and the styrenic polymer having mainly syndiotactic configuration as the component (B), the blend comprises 10 to 95%, preferably 20 to 95%, more preferably 50 to 85% by weight of the component (A), and 2 to 90% preferably 5 to 90%, more preferably 10 to 80%, particularly preferably 15 to 50% by weight of the component (B). When the blending proportion of the component (A) is more than 95% by weight or the blending proportion of the component (B) is less than 2% by weight, the molding obtained by molding the blend of the components (A) and (B) can not sufficiently manifest the effect on enhancing solvent resistance or mechanical strength of the molding thus obtained. On the other hand, the blending proportion of the component (A) is less than 10% by weight or the blending proportion of the component (B) is more than 90% by weight, the manufacturing cost is made disadvantageous.
The molding material according to the present invention, which comprises 10 to 95% by weight of the component (A) and 2 to 90% by weight of the component (B) as a basic constitution, may be blended with a proper amount of any of additives that are generally blended in a resin composition such as nucleating agent, plasticizer, mold release agent, antioxidant, flame retardant, flame retardant aid, dye, pigment and antistatic agent; thermoplastic resin; and rubber. Any of the additive, thermoplastic resin and rubber, when blended with the molding material, may be blended with the component (A) or (B) in advance or may be blended therewith simultaneously with the blending of the components (A) and (B).
The above-mentioned nucleating agent is added for the purpose of accelerating the crystallization of the styrenic polymer having mainly syndiotactic configuration, and enhancing the solvent resistance thereof. Examples of the nucleating agent include a metallic salt of a carboxylic acid such as aluminum di(p-t-butylbenzoate), a metallic salt of phosphoric acid such as methylenebis(2,4-di-butylphenol) sodium acid phosphate, talc and phthalocyanine derivatives, any of which may be used alone or in combination with at least one other.
Examples of the plasticizer include polyethylene glycol, polyamide oligomer, ethylenebisstearamide, phthalic esters, polystyrene oligomer, polyethylene wax, mineral oil and silicone oil, any of which may be used alone or in combination with at least one other.
Examples of the mold release agent include polyethylene wax, silicone oil, long chain carboxylic acids and metal salts of long chain carboxylic acids, any of which may be used alone or in combination with at least one other.
Examples of the antioxidant include a variety of compounds, from which well known compounds of phosphorus base, phenol base or sulfur base may be arbitrarily selected for use.
Examples of the flame retardant include brominated polymer such as brominated polystyrene, brominated syndiotactic polystyrene and brominated polyphenylene ether, brominated aromatic compounds such as brominated diphenylalkane and brominated diphenyl ether and phosphorus base flame retardant such as trichlene diphosphate, triphenyl phosphate and tris-3-chloropropyl phosphate, any of which may be selected for use. Examples of the flame retardant aid include antimony compounds such as antimony trioxide. The above-cited flame retardant and the like may be used alone or in combination with at least one other.
Examples of the thermoplastic resins include polyolefinic resins such as linear high density polyethylene, linear low density polyethylene, high pressure processed low density polyethylene, isotactic polypropylene, syndiotactic polypropylene, block polypropylene, random polypropylene, polybutene, 1,2-polybutadiene, cyclic polyolefin and poly-4-methylpentene; polystyrenic resins such as polystyrene, impact resistant polystyrene, ABS resin, AS resin and SMA resin; polyester based resin such as polycarbonate, polyethylene terephthalate and polybutylene terephthalate; polyamide based resin such as polyamide 6 and polyamide 6,6; polyarylene sulfide, any of which may be used alone or in combination with at least one other.
The molding material according to the present invention may be produced by compounding both the components (A) and (B), and at need, the above-mentioned various additives that are properly compounded and dry blending the compounded components. The machinery and equipment to be used for dry blending are not specifically limited, but there are usable a Henschel mixer, a ribbon mixer, a tumble mixer and the like.
The molding material thus obtained by dry blending, without being melt kneaded, can be supplied as such to a molding machine so that it is processed into a molding. Accordingly, one step in molding can be dispensed with, whereby the molding process is made economical, thus minimizing the degree of deterioration in the resin components accompanying the heat hysteresis.
The process for producing moldings by using the molding material according to the present invention is not specifically limited, but there are usable well known processes such as injection molding and extrusion molding. The resin temperature upon molding may be similar to a molding temperature of ordinary atactic polystyrene, and is 260xc2x0 C. or lower, preferably 250xc2x0 C. or lower. The molding temperature thereof higher than 260xc2x0 C. causes deterioration in the productivity due to prolonged molding cycle and besides, unfavorably increases the sink at thick-walled portions of the molding thus obtained.
The fact that the molding material improved in solvent resistance and mechanical strength by being composed of the atactic polystyrene and syndiotactic polystyrene of the present invention can be molded at around a molding temperature of ordinary atactic polystyrene is attributable to the use, as the component (B) of the molding material, of the polystyrene which has mainly syndiotactic configuration, a melting point of 250xc2x0 C. or lower and a weight average molecular weight of at most 200,000. As opposed to the foregoing, conventional well known styrenic resin compositions comprising atactic polystyrene and syndiotactic polystyrene have suffered from the disadvantage in that because of its melting point higher than 250xc2x0 C. and a weight average molecular weight more than 200,000, the syndiotactic polystyrene requires a resin temperature upon molding of higher than 260xc2x0 C., unfavorably increases the consumption of energy required for heating and cooling, prolongs the molding cycle, lowers productivity and besides unfavorably increases the sink at thick-walled portions of the molding thus obtained.
The moldings according to the present invention produced in the above-mentioned manner are excellent in solvent resistance and chemical resistance, are improved in mechanical properties such as impact strength and elongation, and accordingly are well suited for use in a variety of applications in wide range of industrial fields. Examples thereof as injection molded products include outer parts for automobiles such as radiator grill, grill, mark, back panel, door mirror, wheel cap, air spoiler and two-wheeled vehicle; inner parts for automobiles such as instrument panel, meter hood, pillar, glove box, console box, speaker box and lid; AV equipment such as housing, chassis, cassette case, CD magazine and remote control case; refrigerator parts such as lining, tray, arm, door cap and handle; vacuum cleaner parts such as housing, handle, pipe and suction port; air conditioner parts such as housing, fan and remote control case; electrical appliances and parts such as fan, ventilation fan, electric cleaner, parts for lighting equipment and battery case; parts for printer and copying machine such as housing, chassis, ribbon cassette and tray; personal computer parts such as housing, floppy disc shell and key board; housing, receiving set and mechanical chassis for telephone and communication equipment; general machinery and parts such as sewing machine, register, type writer, computer, optical instruments and musical instruments; toy and leisure goods such as remote control car, block, parts for pin ball machine stand, surfboard and helmet; sanitary products such as stool seat, stool seat cover, tank and shower; kitchenware such as lunch box, various vessels and pot; stationary; furniture; parts for building materials and house; and industrial structural materials such as pipe and tray.
Examples as extrusion molding products include basic materials for industry such as film, sheet, pipe and filament.
In the following, the present invention will be described in further detail with reference to comparative examples and working examples, which however shall not limit the present invention thereto.